


鄰家的兔子姐姐

by Uniao666



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniao666/pseuds/Uniao666
Kudos: 57





	鄰家的兔子姐姐

文星伊的新家在一處不大的鎮子上，房子旁邊就挨著另一戶，於是那天搬家時她就看到一雙大大的眼睛隔著兩扇窗盯著她。  
很像兔子，這是文星伊第一個想法。  
隔沒多久，門鈴被按響，金容仙就這麼被帶到她面前。  
她躲在媽媽身後打量面前臉頰肉圓潤的女孩，又覺得更像隻兔子了。  
文星伊後來偷偷稱她為兔子姐姐。  
兔子姐姐不像外表看起來那麼乖，反而老是藉著兩人房間挨的近的便利，從窗戶闖入文星伊房間逃課。  
她們差四歲，那時文星伊還是小五，放學的早，但一回家就老是會看到本該在學校的金容仙躺在她床上看漫畫。  
「姐姐！你怎麼又來了！」  
「你的床很舒服嘛～」  
金容仙慵懶的翻了個身，初中制服隨著伸展的動作微微掀起，露出白皙的皮膚。  
「姐姐！跟你說要注意形象了！」  
金容仙看了她幾秒，然後露出壞笑，「哎古，我們星伊年紀小小就這麼敏感～」  
說完，又故意掀起裙角，惹得文星伊滿臉通紅。  
她知道金容仙是Omega，但還未分化的小孩不懂，只當自己身體很奇怪，看見金容仙就會變熱。  
偏偏這位兔子姐姐又老愛用自己剛發育成熟的身體來逗她，導致有一陣子文星伊還以為是自己得病了，便開始抗拒金容仙的無故到訪。  
但她實在是鬥不過已經初三的姐姐，房間依然時時刻刻躺著一位香香軟軟的不速之客。  
「姐姐，你都沒有朋友嗎？」  
金容仙震驚的看著她，好像她說了什麼十惡不赦的話一樣。  
文星伊被她看的不自在，又以為金容仙這種反應是真的沒朋友，憋紅著臉接道，「如、如果是沒有人沒姐姐玩，要來我、我這裡⋯⋯也不是，不行⋯⋯」  
後來金容仙一邊高喊著我們星星怎麼那麼可愛，一邊撲過來熊抱她，文星伊差點沒被悶死。  
於是金容仙躺的更理所當然了。  
只是剛升上初一那年，文星伊的身體反應更加劇烈了，於是她開始學會鎖起窗戶，把金容仙隔在另一頭，不論金容仙怎麼喊都抵死不從。  
「星～星星～星伊～開窗嘛～～」  
文星伊摀著耳，對窗戶外邊使勁地搖頭。  
她的身體裡好像有一股火源，她怕再接觸到金容仙，那股火就會燃盡自己的所有理智。  
她不知道自己怎麼了，只覺得窗戶外邊老是飄來一股又香又甜的氣味在刺激她。  
那跟以前聞到的金容仙的氣味很像，可是又有哪裡不一樣。  
兔子姐姐還是在窗外用甜膩的嗓子喊她，文星伊突然有股莫名強烈的衝動在體內亂竄。  
她不知道自己想幹嘛，只是兔子姐姐看起來很好吃。  
可是頭好痛。  
然後她用剩餘的意識看到了金容仙那驚恐又帶了點驚喜的眼神。  
⋯⋯那是什麼意思？  
她不明白。

-

文星伊再度恢復清醒時，發現自己已經是名副其實的Alpha了。  
她聽父母說自己分化的早，一般人都是初二的年紀才會分化，所以身體可能不會變化的那麽快。  
她被塞了很多藥，後頸也多了抑制貼，只是光是身體開始成熟，情竇未開的少年仍然不覺得有什麼太大差異。  
⋯除了下體很偶爾的腫脹跟從金容仙房間飄來的味道聞起來又更香了以外。  
說到金容仙，似乎是雙方父母有特意交代，最近老是不見這位兔子姐姐的蹤影。  
雖然文星伊是不覺得金容仙會聽話，但她確實已經幾個沒出現在自己房間了。  
也許是交到朋友了，文星伊這麼想著。  
她不想承認自己內心有些失落，硬是讓自己祝福起金容仙的交友之路。  
⋯？  
文星伊皺起眉，突然意識到味道好像又更重了一點。  
她正想抬頭查看，窗外就傳來甜膩的叫聲。  
「星伊～」  
文星伊起了一身雞皮疙瘩，然後看著金容仙逕自撲倒在自己床上。  
「呼～好久不見的床～」  
「姐、姐姐⋯」  
「怎麼樣？想我嗎？」  
金容仙翻過身對著她，貼身的水手服顯出她身體優美的曲線。  
文星伊突然意識到，兔子姐姐已經高二了，以前的臉頰肉消了，整個人成熟了不少。  
她別開眼，不讓自己盯的太明目張膽。  
「⋯一點都不想。」  
金容仙興致盎然地哼了一聲，然後像隻野貓一樣從床上爬下來，一步一步地逼近文星伊。  
她每靠近一次，文星伊就覺得自己的體溫上升了五度，渾身不能動彈。  
在估算大約上升了二十度時，金容仙在她面前停了下來，滾燙的氣息全噴灑在她臉上。  
「那星星為什麼一直盯著姐姐的身體看呢？」  
完蛋了，被發現了。  
文星伊慌忙轉開頭，在心裡咒罵自己的眼睛不聽話。  
「對、對不起⋯我不是故意的⋯」  
「為什麼要道歉呢？」年上姐姐也不介意，反而雙手攀上文星伊的肩膀，在她耳邊低語，「姐姐喜歡被你看。」  
文星伊耳根迅速漲紅，吞吞吐吐地說不出話來。  
她覺得血液好像全往下流了，腦袋暈呼呼的，偏偏金容仙的腿正好就跨在她的腰上，稍微一個挺身，腫脹的褲檔就會把姐姐的百折裙頂出自己的形狀。  
文星伊摀著眼，覺得自己很丟臉。  
「姐姐、不要再靠近了⋯⋯」  
金容仙在她耳邊低聲笑了起來，「為什麼？」  
「因、因為，下面很奇怪⋯我不喜歡⋯⋯」  
「不奇怪哦。」年上一隻手溫柔的拉下她遮著眼睛的手與她對視，另一隻隔著自己的裙子與褲檔撫上那處突起。  
「畢竟星星是個Alpha呢。」  
「哼嗯⋯」  
儘管隔了好幾層布料，但突然的溫柔接觸依然讓文星伊全身顫抖。  
「姐、姐姐，不要——你要幹嘛、哈啊⋯」  
金容仙沒有停止，反而變本加厲地開始搓弄起越發漲大的下體。  
「星星不知道嗎？」她故意朝文星伊的耳哈了口氣，用嘶啞的聲音說道，「姐姐教你。」  
文星伊鬼使神差的就說了好。  
她陷在年上Omega溫柔又妖媚的眼神裡無法自拔，腦袋無法運作，姐姐說什麼就做什麼。  
她聽話的解開了制服褲的拉鍊，讓兇猛的小獸隔著內褲挺了出來，直直戳在姐姐的小腹上。  
「星，抱我。」  
文星伊迫不及待地環住金容仙的腰，讓她逼近自己，將重量整個放在自己腿上。  
她不知道姐姐要幹什麼，只知道照著她的話做就會很舒服。  
下面已經完全濕了，溫熱的液體到處流竄，連罩在上面的裙擺都被浸濕了一大塊。  
金容仙盯著看了幾秒，然後笑了起來。  
「星伊好色。」  
文星伊被她弄得又尷尬又羞恥，不知道接下來該怎麼辦，可是又捨不得金容仙離開。  
「姐姐快點⋯」  
「知道了，小色狼。」  
金容仙扶著她的肩膀，腰緩緩地擺動了起來。  
挺立的器官隔著布料跟姐姐的摩擦，爽感幾乎要讓文星伊發狂，她收緊手臂，讓兩人貼的更緊。  
「哈⋯姐姐為什麼這麼香⋯⋯」  
金容仙邊扭邊貼在她耳邊喘，壞心地咬了一下她的耳垂，「這是姐姐的訊息素哦，以後都只能聞這個味道，知道了嗎？」  
「嗯哼⋯知道⋯」  
「嗯⋯星伊的訊息素也很好聞呢⋯而且整個房間都是，剛剛姐姐一進來就濕了。」  
文星伊聽的眼底發紅，腰也跟著年上的頻率奮力往上律動。  
金容仙舒服地悶哼了聲，獎勵性地親了親年下小狼的臉頰，「我們星星學的真快。」  
被觸及的肌膚一片滾燙，文星伊光是想像那片裙擺下相互摩擦的畫面就覺得一股熱量快要衝出身體。  
她腦袋越來越混亂，耳根到後頸的部份燙的嚇人，只覺得幾乎要吸不到空氣，能夠聞到的就只有姐姐醉人的訊息素味道。  
「姐姐、姐姐、不行了⋯」  
她控制不了自己的腰，彷彿陷入無限的深淵一樣不斷地掉落，只能不停地喊著金容仙。  
「沒事，沒事，都交給姐姐。」  
金容仙撫摸著她的頭安撫她，眼裡顯出一片佔有的慾望。  
文星伊看著她，頭一次生出要把自己都獻給姐姐的想法。  
她為這樣的自己感到慌張，卻又無法抑制即將噴湧而至的慾望。  
「星伊，射出來，姐姐接著。」  
金容仙的話語剛好觸在了爆發點，文星伊奶聲奶氣的吼了一聲，然後全數噴發出來。  
她失力倒在地上，下身搔癢又黏膩的感覺有點不適，扭了扭身子，剛發洩的小獸就順著精液從內褲滑了出來。  
沒了遮擋，文星伊的羞恥心全上來了，掙扎著就想從姐姐身下爬出來，卻被一把抓住還未完全疲軟的弱點。  
「星伊不喜歡嗎？」  
金容仙親了親手中的小星伊，惹得文星伊又一陣戰慄。  
「姐姐、不行了⋯」  
金容仙沒理她，自顧自地把玩手中的小東西，「不喜歡姐姐這樣嗎？」  
「喜、喜歡⋯嗚嗚，姐姐，不要了⋯」  
金容仙滿意的放開手，在她耳邊舔了舔，「不急，姐姐以後再慢慢教你。」  
文星伊抬眼看她，金容仙依然衣冠楚楚，舔著嘴一副意猶未盡的樣子，她突然就想起之前學校教過的成語。  
衣冠禽獸。


End file.
